


The One with the Sex Pollen

by captainangua



Series: DeanCas oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Charlie Ships It, Dean in Denial, Episode: s10e18 Book of the Damned, Fuck Or Die, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Sam is Not Amused, Sex Pollen, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainangua/pseuds/captainangua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hit by a strong blast of sex pollen and by the way Charlie tells it, there's only one way of getting through that alive, so it's a good thing Cas is still around the bunker to help with that.</p><p>But they are never talking about this again. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> *Shockingly, due to the nature of the trope, there's also some weird Charlie/Dean and Wincest undertone stuff*
> 
> idk what to say, I'm in the middle of exams, halfway through a WIP and I signed up for the dcbb and I'm working tomorrow but this happened instead of dealing with any of that because why haven't I written one of these already?

Twenty minutes after Sam had left on a food-finding expedition and things were getting worse. Charlie was keeping her nose firmly burrowed in her computer in concentration, and Cas was standing at the other end of the room, looking anywhere but at Dean.

And Dean had never wanted Cas to look at him so badly in his life… Hell he wanted Cas to stare at him with those crazy blue eyes while he fucked him into the table and made him beg for more.

No. _No._

Just because some freaky witch-goddess lady thing had decided to sneeze on him should not mean that he suddenly wanted to tear the clothes off everyone he was around, that they wanted to start doing the same to him. He was fast approaching his forties: he was definitely not a teenager any longer. He could have some basic control over himself. Yeah.

Though of course, with Cas, it wasn’t exactly like these thoughts were a total novelty, like the way they had been for literally everyone else that day. But he wasn’t going to think about that either. That was a dangerous line of thinking and it wasn’t about to help anything.

“Maybe… maybe Dean should uh… take an early night,” Cas suggested eventually, in a voice that was sounding increasingly strangled.

“Mmm,” Dean agreed, following the angel’s lead and not looking over at him. Logically, it sounded like a good idea, locking himself away from everyone. But he felt like if he moved now, he didn’t trust himself to walk in the direction of his bedroom.

“Guys - I think I found something.”

“Ok, so spill. What do I have to do?”

Charlie looked up at him apologetically. “Uh. It’s sorta pretty serious. So you’ve kinda got that Poison Ivy effect going on for yourself, only…” She bit her lip. “How many hours has it been now?”

“Four,” Cas answered from behind him before Dean was able to say anything. When had the guy moved? God he was so close now…

“Ok so… you have another few hours. Some reports say two, some are saying you might have as long as another twenty…”

“ _What_ , Charlie?”

“It’s going to kill you, Dean.” She said eventually, lower lip starting to tremble. “A sorta have sex or die scenario. But I think…”

“So someone needs to have sex with me or I drop dead?”

“Well…”

“Or I _don’t_ drop dead and turn into a still hornier demon?”

“Uh… it’s more like…”

“Great,” Dean groaned, not being able to focus anymore on what she was saying. Charlie wanted to talk around it some more, but he was a bottom-line kinda guy and the bottom line was that he was a dead and/or evil guy again if he didn’t find someone to fuck, and fast.

“Dean… we’ll sort this. We’re not going to let you die.”

Not Charlie’s voice this time. Cas. He was still a good few metres away from Dean but it was too close it was too close it was too close for Dean to even be able to think straight.

Still, he tried to manage a laugh. “Yeah well, I guess it’s lucky you’re here then…”

“Dean, you know that I’ve tried already, my powers don’t seem to have any effect on-”

“I mean it’s lucky that you’re here Cas, because if you’re up for then goddammit I need you to fuck me already.” And just like that the words were out. The world hadn’t ended.

But it might in a minute if Cas didn’t say anything in reply.

“I… I could, Dean if you… if you would want that. If that’s what you need.”

A slight whining noise escaped Dean’s mouth, and it was only with huge effort that he managed to stop his whole body quaking all over and melting into a pool of frustrated jelly on the floor. Even if Charlie hadn’t just told him that he would die without this, he already knew, _he would die_ if he had to wait any longer for this.

“We never talk about this,” he ordered, his voice sounding weak and hoarse and _pathetic_ as he pointed a finger at Cas - and the giant dork was just standing there, waiting, those big eyes staring at him like they could stare at him forever… Like they always looked at him, come to think of it. “ _Ever.”_

Then Cas gave one of Dean’s favourite half-quirk smiles, though, it was almost sad, and started crossing the room towards Dean. “You have my word, Dean.”

And suddenly Cas was there, he’d made those steps over and he was right there, and one of his hands was snaking up through Dean’s hair, his fingernails brushing rough over Dean’s scalp, his other hand tugging at Dean’s waist – his ass, now – pulling him in towards him, guiding his mouth up to meet his own. And the feeling of crazy desperation that had been clinging to him for hours now finally felt like it might be able to go away. Because dammit this felt so close to perfect, his own hand pressed against Cas’ cheeks – hell, _Cas’_ cheeks, cheeks covered in stubble – and raggedly gasping for breath as Dean slowly started to rock his hips along in a rhythm to rub up against -  

“So you guys are gonna leave the room now – _right?”_

*

From the first moments Castiel had worked to reconstruct, to make whole again, Dean’s body after Hell, he had thought the man beautiful, and that feeling had only increased with time as he better came to know him.

But Dean had never looked so beautiful as he did now, laid out on his bed, his shirt half undone and his belt unbuckled already as he lay face up splayed across his bed, his chest heaving up and down from the effort of the breaths shuddering out of him. “Please Cas,” he groaned. “I know I must look a great view from up there but please get over here already, I’m literally dying here man.”

Cas smiled slightly, and by concentrating, he was able to move slowly towards the bed instead of rushing over there and pinning Dean down, as he wanted to do. Well, as he was being made to feel that he wanted. But what he really wanted, what he’d be able to want properly if he was able to think straight, was to make Dean feel loved.

“Please don’t call me that,” he said at the foot of Dean’s bed.

“What?” Dean asked, sounding almost drunk as he raised his head off the bed. “Buddy, _c’mon_ …”

But now Cas was on top of him, not entirely sure himself how that had come about. “No. No more buddy, no more man.” As he spoke he allowed his hand to wander down Dean’s chest to press against his erection and felt something there almost jump for him in response. “Not today. Please, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes met his, and Cas was more sure than ever that he knew exactly what Cas was talking about. “Cas,” he said, looking up at him, the name the way Dean said it sounding like a prayer.

“Please just fuck me already.”

Castiel bent down to nibble at Dean’s ear. “I’d be much obliged,” he murmured into it.

*

Sam deliberately took his time coming back with the pizzas. Being around his brother like this he was hyper-aware of the fact that that was practically demon blood pumping around Dean’s veins, keeping him alive and smelling like _that_ – like something  Sam needed to bury himself in and –

Nope. Nope. Not thinking about that.

Even the memory of that scent was way, way too disturbing to think on for long whenever he remembered who it was attached to. Yeah, it was good he’d got outta there.

He was relieved to see no Dean around when he re-entered the bunker. But by the time he’d walked down the stairs with the pizza he could certainly _hear_ him.

“Was that… _Dean_?” He asked, feeling the need for clarification, while at the same time desperately not wanting to know any details.

“Yup,” Charlie confirmed, as she walked over with a shaky smile and took the top pizza box away from him. “Turns out he’s a moaner. And possibly a screamer, although that mighta been Cas – I wasn’t sure…”

“Dean and Cas – they…”

“Yup.”

Sam sat down, still feeling a little dazed. “Because of the-”

“Sex Pollen, yeah,” Charlie nodded at him while taking a slice of pizza. “They pretty much just went for it after I told them what I found. Look.”

Dutifully, Sam’s eyes scanned the page open on Charlie’s laptop that she’d nudged towards him. “Huh. But wait – it seems to suggest that Dean didn’t actually need to sleep with anyone… he coulda just… uh… dealt with it himself…”

Charlie’s eyes met his, wide and innocent. “Well – I mean I did try and tell ‘em that. But they were so enthusiastic about it, Sam…”

He raised an eyebrow, and she slumped. “It seemed better to be on the safe side… and I could practically feel myself getting more hetero by the second which was _so_ not pleasant and anyway how do you stand it normally? The whole sexual tension buzz in the background? Doesn’t that get super annoying?”

“Oh, believe me – you have no idea,” Sam admitted, face finally breaking out into a grin. No more longing stares…

But though it really was good to see Dean, and Cas, so happy, two days later it was starting to get a little wearing. And at breakfast when Dean still thought it acceptable to start pulling Cas into more and more passionate… embraces, for want of a better word, in the middle of a conversation, Sam couldn’t quiet any longer. “You know that the spell should have worn off by this time yesterday – right?”

Castiel looked up at the corner of the room with sudden intent as Dean, very slowly, swallowed what he was eating and looked Sam straight in the eye. “Well I guess this one must be a bit different than the lore you found on it then, right?”

“No, Dean. Believe me, the effect has worn off.” No more awkward middle-of-the-day thoughts about his older brother distracting him would definitely indicate that. “You just – novel concept here – are really just very attracted to each other. You _like_ him. Learn to deal with it like functional adults, children,” he finished with an unimpressed smirk, and got up and left them to it.

*


End file.
